


Bouncy Stylez

by ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, very short oneshot because i saw an amazing prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus/pseuds/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus
Summary: The person living above Amy is an Asshole with a capital A. She decides to inform him that she can still hear him having sex above the music.





	Bouncy Stylez

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is extremely short but i didnt want to write too much and ruin the whole prompt by stretching it out longer than it had to go (ill leave the prompt in the end notes).
> 
> please comment!! it makes my entire week every time someone comments!!!!

Amy is getting tired of the guy living above her. For the past eight minutes and thirty-six seconds he has been blasting his garbage music, and even though she can hear it well enough that she shouldn't be able to hear anything else, the squeaking of the bed frame is somehow even louder. Now, she is a perfectly reasonable person. She knows that people sometimes do things with other people behind closed doors, and anything that goes on behind said closed doors is none of her business, but most people are also considerate of their neighbours and try to keep quiet.

Two minutes later, when the noise still hasn't stopped, she decides to put an end to it herself. She stomps up the stairs and finds the apartment directly above hers. It's not difficult to find; the music is even louder now that she's standing in front of the apartment rather than underneath it. She can't believe none of his other neighbours have complained yet.  

She knocks on the door, three hard raps, in the hopes he'll hear it.

Nobody answers and she can still hear the bed squeaking obnoxiously. She tests the doorknob and finds that the door isn't locked. What an idiot. If he can't even lock the door, it's no wonder he doesn't realize how inconsiderate he's being.

She walks inside, past all the clutter scattered all over the floors,  and finds the bedroom where she can hear Taylor Swift's admittedly amazing singing blaring through what must be an insanely expensive sound system. What she finds inside is not at all what she expected.

A grown man wearing pyjama pants covered in cartoon dinosaurs and a Spider-man shirt is jumping up and down on his bed and passionately singing along to _Shake It Off_. She hesitates, her mouth hanging open just slightly at this shocking revelation, and he finally notices her. He stops for a second, clearly not sure what he's supposed to do in this situation, before he holds his hand out to her and asks, "Care to join?"

**Author's Note:**

> "i came up to your apartment to ask you to turn down your music and have quieter sex, but it turns out that you're jumping up and down on your bed in your underwear listening to music alone" (from dailyau on tumblr)
> 
> my tumblr is conner4realz.tumblr.com if anyone wants to talk about b99/ask me to write shit for them because i am totally down for either of those things


End file.
